Before Sunrise You Are Mine
by oowwiiee224
Summary: SEQUEL ENCHANTED. Waktu adalah musuh kita. Waktu adalah teman kita. Terjebak di jaring laba-laba ini membuatku tak bisa bernapas dan terus menginginkanmu. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk kita? AU Rate M Just in Case. Chap 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Before Sunrise You Are Mine**

 **Sequel Enchanted**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **Multi Chapter**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1**

Gemerlap lampu gantung menghiasi ruang mewah itu. Alunan music jazz pun menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sekumpulan orang-orang menggunakan gaun dan tuxedo mahal sedang tertawa dan berbagi sampanye. Tidak jauh dari kumpulan orang itu, seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo putih tampak kurang nyaman dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Sesekali dia merenggangkan kerah leher kemejanya. Sekelilingnya tampak silau, entah itu karena perhiasan yang digunakan wanita-wanita di pesta ini atau karena alkohol yang tadi diminumnya. Pemuda itu mencoba mencari sosok sahabatnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang 'fasis' ini. Ia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda dengan rambut gelap. Merasa tidak berhasil menemukannya, ia lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Sesekali melihat ponselnya. Memeriksa jam.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya," ujar suara baritone yang berat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang sangat dipujanya.

"Paman Iruka,"

Pria itu lalu mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan mengangkat jarinya sebagai isyarat pada pelayan untuk mengambilkan mereka minuman.

"Di mana tunanganmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Dia tadi ikut Sakura ,sedang berbincang bersama wanita-wanita sosialita itu," ujarnya lalu meraih gelas yang ditawarkan pelayan dari nampan.

Iruka memandangnya lama. Ada sesuatu yang ia sedang pikirkan. Dan tentu saja mengenai pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu lalu menatapnya heran, "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Iruka lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Menyaksikan orang-orang dihadapannya saling bercengkrama.

"Entahlah," ujarnya akhirnya. "Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganggumu,"

Naruto tertawa hambar dan menyesap sampanyenya. "Tidak, hanya agak gugup saja. Dalam beberapa bulan aku akan menikah,"

"Yah, pastinya kau gugup. Tapi, kau menikahi wanita impianmu," ujar Iruka lagi.

'Ya, wanita impian,' pikir Naruto sambil menatap kilauan dari cairan yang baru saja diminumnya.

'Ah, memang benar aku minum terlalu banyak sampanye,' pikir pemuda itu. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang. Setelah sekian lama duduk dan berbincang dengan Iruka, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tunangannya itu. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok yang terus menemaninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Ia masuk terlalu dalam di kerumunan orang-orang. Ia merasa agak pusing. Namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba fokus. Seakan-akan langsung sadar dari perasaan pusing itu. Sekilas ia melihatnya. Ia sangat yakin itu dia. Dengan gaun berwana putih. Naruto pun mengikuti jalan yang tadi dilewati perempuan itu. Sedikit menyambar orang yang menghalangi. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa untuk meminta maaf, jika ia tidak melakukannya bagaimana reputasinya nanti. Naruto terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu keluar. Ia menghela nafas singat. 'Tentu saja itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan,' pikirnya. Sesaat ia ingin berbalik, sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh pundaknya perlahan. Dia agak terkejut, walaupun tanpa ia ingin akui sedikit sedih melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya perempuan itu. Perlahan jemari kecilnya turun dari pundak dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Naruto menatap jemari mereka yang sedang bertautan. Ia melihat cincin di jari manis perempuan itu. 'Ya, benar. Aku memilih untuk menikahi wanita ini,' pikirnya. Ia pun tersenyum. Jemarinya perlahan membelai helaian rambut wanita itu lalu menangkupkan telapaknya di pipinya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat ia sukai.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Sakura sekalian mencoba gaun pengiring pengantin di apartemennya. Aku tahu kau masih ada urusan di sini, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura menawarkan untuk pulang bersamaku," kata wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia pasti aman bersama Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya," ujarnya lalu mengecup lembut kening wanita itu. Kecupan di kening itu disambut dengan kecupan malu-malu di pipi Naruto. Dan dengan itu, wanita kesukaannya itu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sesekali bercengkrama dengan para pebisnis di tempat itu. ia tersenyum sopan. Mengamati perbincangan dengan serius. Namun, fokusnya buyar seketika melihat di sudut lain ruangan perempuan bergaun putih itu sedang memandang sekeliling ruangan, meletakkan gelas sampanye, dan berangkat dari tempat itu menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan seperti tadi, ia segera pamit dan melangkah cepat mengikuti wanita itu. Ia melihatnya sedang menuju sebuah sedan hitam. Ia pun berlari menyusulnya, sebelum perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ia sampai tepat waktu, sesaat wanita itu membuka pintu mobil tangan besarnya menahan pintu itu. Membuat si wanita sedikit terkejut. Ia pun berpaling menatap siapa yang menahannya itu. Sekeita seulas senyuman menyinggung wajah wanita itu. Naruto pun tersenyum melihatnya. Senyuman yang sangat familier tapi juga sangat asing. Senyuman yang ia rindukan.

"Hei," ujar Naruto.

"Hai," balas wanita itu.

 **Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN**

 **Yah, pasti kalian bisa menebak siapa wanita itu. Tentu saja sih, alur ceritanya agak "keju". Anyway ini Sequel dari Enchanted. Maaf kalau bagian ini sangat amat super duper pendek. Itu karena aku masih kesulitan menemukan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. But anyway, mohon di review ya kawan-kawan. Review kalian adalah semangatku (tjiee). Do not forget to enjoy the story.**

 **TEEHEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Sunrise You Are Mine**

 **Sequel Enchanted**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **Multi Chapter**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 2**

Ia menatap lekat-lekat wanita dihadapannya. Sungguh tidak percaya bisa menemuinya sekarang. Sungguh hidup itu sangat lucu. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Meminta maaf karena ia tidak menemuinya. Bertanya bagaimana kehidupannya. Naruto sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semua terhenti di tenggorokannya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya siapa sosok yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir.

Saat mendengar kata itu, seulas senyuman tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana Eropa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu lalu tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Bukankah sudah terlambat delapan tahun untuk menanyakannya?"

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya bertanya kan?" tukas Naruto.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Berpikir pria dihadapannya ini sungguh keren dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana.

'Bukankah dia selalu keren' akunya dalam hati.

"Kau benar," ujar wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hidup sampai melewati wisuda," ujarnya bercanda. Candaan yang garing itu disambut tawa sopan dari wanita di hadapannya.

Mereka saling menatap. Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Hembusan angin malam membuat wanita itu menggosok-gosok lengannya. 'Dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya,' pikir Naruto.

"Ku dengar kau bertunangan? Selamat ya," ujar wanita itu memecah keheningan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya dan menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya. "Ya," akunya.

Keheningan lagi.

Merasa agak kikuk akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

"Baiklah, karena malam ini sangat dingin aku akan pulang. Aku tidak ingin mati kedinginan di sini. Itu sungguh absurd," ujarnya lalu membuka pintu lalu meletakkan tasnya di kursi mobil.

"Selamat malam Naruto," ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman yang sangat Naruto rindukan. Dan sekali lagi ia menahan wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hinata," ujarnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf," ujar Naruto agak gugup. Hinata memandangnya bingung. "Minta maaf untuk?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu. Persetujuan kita," ujar Naruto penuh rasa sesal.

'Ah, dia sungguh lucu' ungkap Hinata dalam diam.

"Aku seharusnya menemuimu setahun kemudian di pantai Kirigakure karena aku tidak menemukan buku itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf akan hal itu.."

"Naruto," ujar Hinata berusaha memotongnya.

Namun, ia tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus berceloteh "Aku seharusnya menemuimu. Aku sungguh berengsek. Padahal aku yang meminta untuk melakukan persetujuan itu.."

"NARUTO!" ujar Hinata keras. Akhirnya pria dihadapannya itu berhenti bicara.

"It's okay," tukas Hinata lagi "Aku juga tidak datang waktu itu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," akunya.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto mendengus lega.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Ya. Aku sadar akan hal itu," canda Hinata. Mendengar perkataan itu mereka saling berbagi senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Hinata lagi. "Selamat malam Naruto," Hinata merapikan mantel yang ia kenakan. Bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencegahnya..

"Hinata," ujarnya perlahan "Maukah kau mengambil satu perjalanan lagi denganku,"

Agak terkejut mendengarkan hal itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Semilir angin menemai kecanggungan mereka. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Ia lalu menatapnya lurus. Dan itu membuat Naruto sangat gugup.

"Kumohon," ujarnya memelas.

'Ini bermain dengan api' pikir Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban pasti. Ia tahu apa konsekuensinya. Namun, entah dorongan apa dari semesta yang dirasakannya ia ingin mengambil kesempatan itu. Hinata membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan warna biru yang sangat indah.

Hinata pun mengangguk kecil dengan seulas senyuman.

 **X X X**

Hinata menyetir sedan hitamnya menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang diterangi temaram lampu jalan. Duduk di sebelahnya ada Naruto yang sedang memandang ke jendela. Asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya. Memecah keheningan. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan Naruto berpaling dan menatap Hinata yang sedang memusatkan konsentrasi pada jalan.

"Aku dengar ada churros yang enak di Suna,," ujar Naruto. Hinata memandangnya aneh. Raut wajahnya seakan-akan menggambarkan 'apakah orang ini serius.'

"Kau ingin ke Suna hanya karena churros?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Ya," angguk Naruto polos.

"Baiklah," tutur Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa lalu menyalakan stereo mobil. Seketika suasana hening yang mengisi tergantikan oleh alunan musik psychedelic. Seakan-akan menambah nuansa magis sebuah perjalanan yang sekali lagi mereka ambil. Naruto memandang pepohonan dengan daun kecokelatan silih berganti. Pepohonan itu pun berganti dengan pemandangan bangunan-bangunan mewah dengan arsitektur klasik. Konoha memang dikenal sebagai kota seni. Beralih pandang dari pemandangan di luar, ia menatap Hinata. Melihat wajahnya yang hanya disinari cahaya remang-remang membuatnya sedikit terpana. Ia masih sama, seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Masih gadis misterius bagi Naruto. Ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah hidupnya akan berubah jika waktu itu ia menemukan buku itu? Dan siapa yang mengambil buku itu? Apakah orang itu menghubungi Hinata? Berbagai pertanyaan memendungi pikiran Naruto. Namun, ia teringat perkataan Sasuke, 'apa pun yang kau alami sekarang, itulah yang terbaik. Mungkin agak berat sekarang, tapi percayalah semesta memiliki rencana yang baik untukmu.'

Hinata yang sadar sedari tadi dipandangi oleh orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan "Tidak ada," ujarnya.

Tidak percaya akan hal itu Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan menusuk pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku kan?" ujarnya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin memberikan jawaban. Masih bersikukuh Hinata kembali menusuk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "Apakah karena make up ku? Aku terlihat aneh ya?" ujar Hinata lalu mengambil cermin kecilnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku wanita di sampingnya yang kalang kabut mencari cermin. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Kau sempurna," ujarnya.

Hinata tersentak mendengar hal itu lalu tersenyum menatap Naruto, "Dasar kamu keju,"

 **X X X**

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya setelah 15 menit perjalanan. Itu membuat Naruto kebingungan. Bukankah seharusnya mereka ke Suna. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Hinata yang keluar dari mobil. Sedikit kebingungan ia lalu mengejar kecil Hinata. Berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kukira kita akan pergi ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kita memang akan ke sana. Tapi jika ingin melakukannya, kita harus melakukannya dengan benar. Seperti perjalanan kita kemarin,"

Naruto kebingungan mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan wanita dihadapannya melangkah cepat dan sesekali melihat jam di ponselnya. Sadar akan kawan perjalanannya tidak mengikutinya ia lalu membalikkan badan menatapnya aneh.

"Ayo Naruto, kita harus cepat kereta terakhir ke Suna akan berangkat lima menit lagi," ujar Hinata dengan nada yang buru-buru.

'Ah. Melakukannya dengan benar' pikir Naruto. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyamakan langkah. Setelah mereka saling berdampingan lagi. Hinata memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang agak nakal.

"Aku tanding kau sampai ke peron," ujarnya dengan senyuman nakal. Dengan itu Hinata melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan berlari.

Merasa dicurangi Naruto terpaku "Hei, ini tidak adil!" teriaknya. Sadar bahwa wanita itu tidak akan berhenti ia pun mengambil langkah cepat mengejar perempuan itu.

Mereka melihat pintu kereta sudah mulai tertutup. Menambah kecepatan mereka akhirnya bisa menyelipkan badan dan ikut ke dalam kereta. Hampir saja mereka ketinggalan. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan langkah sembarangan merekaa mengambil tempat duduk di kereta menuju Suna yang sangat sepi itu.

"Kita harus mengganti pakaian sesampai di Suna," ujar Hinata dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Setuju," ujar Naruto.

Hinata pun mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal. "Aku akan menelepon temanku di Suna, siapa tahu ia punya pakaian yang bisa kita pinjam," ujarnya. Hinata meletakkan telepon di telinganya. Menunggu orang di ujung lain untuk mengangkatnya. Hinata pun mengucapkan kata sapaan setelah orang itu mengangkat telepon. Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menatap lurus ke depan. Menyaksikan warna lampu di terowongan berganti-ganti dengan cepat. Sesekali menerangi kegelapan di terowngan itu. Naruto pun tersenyum, tidak percaya bahwa ia masih di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu wanita di sampingnya sebelum ia mengikat janji dengan wanita kesayangannya. Ia tahu ini akan jadi masalah. Namun, itu adalah urusan di masa mendatang. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati sensasi berdebar yang pernah ia rasakan bersama Hinata delapan tahun yang lalu.

Mereka tiba di Suna, dan udara malam benar-benar berbeda di Konoha. Tidak menusuk tulang, tapi lembut bagai angin sepoi-sepoi. Mereka lalu mengambil bus menuju rumah kawan Hinata itu. Naruto pernah ke Suna, tapi ia tidak begitu mengetahui jalanan di tempat ini. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang seakan-akan Suna adalah rumah keduanya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung apartemen berwarna merah bata. Hinata lalu memencet nomor 7 dan berbicara di intercom.

"Hei, ini aku. Aku ada di bawah," tutur Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian suara berat dan samar-samar terdengar dari intercom, "Oke," ujarnya.

Bell pun berbunyi dan pintu otomatis segera terbuka. Hinata lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Pintunya berwarna cokelat tua. Kayunya sudah lapuk. Naruto berpikir orang ini harus segera mengganti pintunya. Hinata lalu memberikan dua ketukan lembut. Dan seketika pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut gelap dan acak-acakan.

'Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini,' pikir Naruto.

"Hei," ujar Hinata seraya memeluk pria tinggi itu.

"Shino, kau masih mengingat Naruto kan?" lanjutnya lembut.

Oh ya, dia salah satu dari teman-teman Hinata semasa SMA dulu. Naruto hanya memberikannya agukan kecil dan senyuman. Pria itu membalasnya dengan a grunt. Layaknya pria-pria minim kata lainnya. Shino pun menggeser badannya dari ambang pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Tunggu saja di sini," ujar Hinata sambil mengikuti Shino masuk ke sebuah kamar.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan melihat dekorasi apartemen itu. Dekat perapian ia melihat beberapa bingkai foto dan ia mendekatinya. Ada foto pria itu bersama keluarganya. Bersama lebah-lebah. Bersama dengan Kiba dan Hinata. Lalu foto terakhir foto saat kelulusan mereka, berjejer di sana ada Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Kurenai beserta anaknya. Sungguh kumpulan yang ramai pikirnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia sadar bahwa satu orang dari foto itu tidak ada, yaitu Hinata. Tentu saja ia mengingat bahwa Hinata tidak ikut upacara kelulusan SMA mereka. Ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah ia tidak merasa menyesal ikut upacara kelulusan hari itu dan kehilangan momen-momen ganjil seperti ini. Naruto berjanji akan menanyakan hal itu nanti.

Beranjak dari sana di sebuah nakas berjejer kotak plastik dengan lubang-lubang kecil. Di dalamnya ada kumbang-kumbang yang jenisnya baru ia lihat sekarang. Ia pun bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan pria ini.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul dari kamar dengan sebuah kaos, jaket parka, dan jeans hitam. Ia lalu menyodorkannya ke Naruto.

"Kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong," ujar Hinta lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Naruto pun memandang pakaian di tangannya bertanya apakah ini akan muat di badannya, mengingat tubuh Shino yang lebih besar dari badannya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakannya saja. Lebih nyaman memakai pakaian itu, daripada memakai tuxedo yang tentunya akan mengundang banyak perhatian orang. Setelah ini ia akan kembali melakukan perjalanan baru dengan Hinata. Dan ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk hal itu.

 **X X X**

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halo teman-teman, terima kasih atas review kalian. Dari review teman-teman aku merasa bahagia karena itulah efek yang kuinginkan saat kalian membacanya (muahahaha *evil laugh). AKu tidak menyangka bisa update bagian kedua secepat ini. Namun, aku ingin meminta maaf kalau bagian kedua agak sedikit menggantung. Tapi, aku ingin membuat cerita ini berjalan selama mungkin. So, aku buat ini menjadi cliffhanger.**

 **Buat kakak yang mereview tentang paper towns, my answer is yes (Oh My Freaking God I really love the book. And the movie) Just like I said di Enchanted cerita itu diinspirasi dari berbagai film dan buku coming of age. Untuk bagian ini Hinata memutar musik dari stereo mobilnya, nah lagu itu adalah "Midnight City" oleh M83.**

 **Anyway, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas review langsung tanpa harus menuliskannya di sini. Hmm benar-benar katrok aku. Buat teman-teman yang khawatir, tenang saja. Cerita ini akan berakhir seperti yang kalian mau (Hopefully aja ya guys. For now, I think that ending it with that conclusion is a good idea, but I don't know if in the future I will change my mind. Sorry). If it's a love story at some point someone has to get hurt.**

 **Berbeda dengan cerita pertama di mana nuansa remaja dan dewasa muda sangat kental (menurut aku aja ni ya). Untuk cerita ini mungkin agak lebih berat karena mereka berdua sudah dewasa and sometimes life gets in the way. But trust me guys, meskipun banyak rintangan untuk mereka di beberapa bab ke depan, if it's really meant to be, love will find a way. Dan aku benar-benar percaya bahwa Naruhina is a couple made in heaven. So, bear with me in this rollercoaster (I hope) story. Untuk mencapai akhir yang indah harus melewati bebatuan yang tajam. So don't get bored with this story guys.**

 **Love Always.**

 **Ps: Jangan lupa review and enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Sunrise You Are Mine**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **Multi Chapter**

 **Sequel Enchanted**

 **Bagian 3**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Suna yang diterangi lampu jalan. Angin malam sesekali menghembus membuat Hinata mempererat jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka menitipkan setelan pesta itu di apartemen Shino. Malam hari di Suna masih ramai dengan para penduduknya yang berjalan-jalan menikmati kota yang indah itu. Hinata membimbing mereka menuju tempat churro yang terkenal di Suna.

"Kenapa kau tahu jalanan di Suna?" tanya Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Kakekku tinggal di sini," ujarnya.

"Oh ya? Berarti kau asli Suna dong?"

"Tidak juga. Ayahku lahir di sini, tapi saat dia berumur tiga tahun ia bersama saudaranya pindah ke Konoha untuk tinggal bersama ibu mereka. Intinya mereka ke sana untuk sekolah," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket. "Belok kiri," ujarnya melanjutkan jalan dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Bagaimana Eropa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan itu "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," ujar Naruto pasti. Hinata lalu menggelengkan kepala menolak memberi jawaban. "Oh,ayolah," paksa Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Naruto penuh selidik "Baiklah," ujarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang perjalananku di Eropa? Selain bahwa tempat itu sungguh indah. Kapan-kapan kau harus ke sana," tutur Hinata.

"Apa saja," ujar Naruto.

"Well, itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku hanya di sana selama 3 bulan,"

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya setahun?"

"Ugh, ini sungguh canggung jika aku ceritakan,"

"Oh ayolah," pinta Naruto "Kita tidak bertemu selama delapan tahun setidaknya aku harus mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu,"

Hinata lalu menghela nafas panjang dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga "Jadi, perjalananku dengan Toneri berjalan sungguh lancar. Awalnya. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kepadanya. Maksudku, aku tahu dia memiliki rasa kepadaku dan aku tidak. Perjalanan itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk Toneri, jadi aku mengakhirinya. Setidaknya kami masih berteman sekarang," ujar Hinata.

"Ouch, masih dengan komitmenmu untuk tidak menyakiti hati orang?"

Hinata mengagguk dan mengangkat kedua bahunya ke Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang bertanya," tutur Hinata tiba-tiba "Mengapa kau tidak datang ke pantai hari itu?"

"Pertanyaan berat," ujar Naruto. Ia membuka lalu kembali menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Seolah-olah mencari kata yang tepat.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto lagi "Ayah angkatku meninggal hari itu,"

"Oh, aku turut menyesal Naruto,"

"Itu hari yang cukup berat bagiku. Aku ingat saat itu aku menangis, entah karena aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan ayah angkatku atau tidak bisa menemuimu," aku Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa tersipu mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak datang?" lanjutnya.

Hinata melihatnya sekilas lalu menampilkan seulas senyum simpul. "Jadi, sehari sebelum waktu pertemuan kita aku ada tes masuk universitas. Aku sudah merencakan akan segera pergi naik pesawat ke sana. Sialnya, pesawat yang akan kutumpangi ditunda dan ingin mencari penerbangan lain pun tidak bisa. Jadi, itulah alasanku,"

"Kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata lalu menatapnya tidak percaya "Dari semua yang aku katakan itu yang kau tangkap?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan Hinata menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Aku kuliah di Oto," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Serius kau kuliah di oto?" ujar Naruto terkejut. Ia sungguh tidak percaya hal ini. Apakah mungkin hal yang diduga-duganya selama ini benar.

"Ya? Apakah aku tampak bercanda?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah tinggal di Oto juga,"

"Oh ya? Kapan kau tinggal di Oto?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya berusaha mengingat-ingat "Aku menetap di sana selama setahun. Kalau tidak salah 2014,"

"Sungguh? Aku tinggal di sana dari 2010 sampai 2015," Kali ini Hinata yang terkejut mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerang kesal. Hinata tampak terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Sial," rutuk Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku ingat ada hari-hari di mana aku menduga melihatmu,"

"Oh ya? Maukah kau menceritakannya?" ujar Hinata dengan nada menggoda dan raut nakal di wajahnya.

"Jadi, waktu itu hujan. Aku ingat sekali. Lalu aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko di jalan Oto Timur 12 dan aku melihat sosok perempuan dengan ciri-cirimu keluar dari sebuah warung. Awalnya aku kira itu kau, tapi tampaknya itu mustahil karena banyak perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang dan gelap sepertimu."

"Wow," ujar Hinata "Kau tahu, aku tinggal di jalan Oto Timur 14," jelasnya.

Naruto kembali mengerang dan menunjukkan wajah kesal "Jangan beritahu aku hal seperti itu,"

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kita bertemu lagi,"

"Ya, delapan tahun kemudian. Saat kita sudah punya hidup masing-masing," ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh kesal.

"Kadang hal seperti itu memang terjadi." Ujar Hinata memperlambat langkahnya. Ia lalu menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Memberinya sedikit rasa hangat kemudian kembali memasukkannya di dalam saku jaket.

"Aku punya cerita," lanjut Hinata "konteksnya berbeda sih, tapi intinya masih sama. Jadi, kau tahu toko buku bekas di jalan Oto Barat 2?"

"Ya, toko yang memiliki pintu merah itu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk lalu merapikan helaian rambut panjangnya yang diterpa angin. "Kau tahu kan kadang mereka meletakkan rak buku di luar toko yang isinya novel-novel tua?"

"Ya," sahut Naruto.

"Setiap hari, sebelum kuliah aku selalu melewati toko buku itu. dan tiba-tiba suatu hari entah bagaimana sebersit aku melihat judul dari buku yang selama ini aku cari. Awalnya aku ragu, lalu aku menghampiri rak itu dan ternyata benar. Di sana tersusun rapi bagaikan ia memang selalu di situ, buku yang aku cari dari aku SMP. Langsung saja aku membelinya," jelas Hinata.

"Intinya adalah?" tanya Naruto masih kebingungan.

"Sama seperti kita. Berada di waktu dan tempat yang sama, hanya saja kita tidak bertemu. Jika memang itu adalah takdir aku yakin pasti ada jalan untuk bertemu, seperti aku dan buku itu,."

Naruto lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dan mengusap wajahnya "Sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah" ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Karena terkadang aku memikirkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku jika kita benar-benar bertemu di kesempatan-kesempatan seperti itu," aku Naruto.

"Menurutku ada benarnya kita tidak bertemu, bisa-bisa kita saling benci," canda Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Oh Naruto, percayalah cepat atau lambat kau akan membenciku. Aku adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditemani," ujar Hinata dengan raut serius yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman dan tawa. Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan dalam diam. Masing-masing memperhatikan suasana di sekitar mereka. Jauh di depan mereka ad ataman yang masih ramai dikunjungi orang. Kekasih saling berbagi cerita, sekumpulan teman, bahkan keluarga yang berpiknik di malam hari. Dekat dari taman itu ada gerai kecil yang menjual churro legendaries dari Suna itu. Hinata lalu menunjuknya dan menarik lengan Naruto. Ikut mengantri di belakang beberapa orang.

 **X**

 **Jadi itulah teman-teman, bagian ketiga dari cerita ini. Malam masih panjang, masih banyak cerita yang harus mereka bagi (terlebih tentang pertunangan Naruto dan love life Hinata sendiri) Cerita ini belum selesai. Setelah malam petualangan mereka ini masih ada lanjutan dan liku-liku bagi mereka berdua. Jadi, tunggu saja ya teman-teman dan selamat menikmati ceritanya. XOXO**.

 **P.S: Jangan lupa review!**


End file.
